Construction insulation boards are used for a variety of purposes. One use is in the building construction industry, particularly to provide a heat barrier for flat or low slope roofs. These insulation boards are relatively low density materials and are thus susceptible to damage, particularly during shipment. In the past, several methods were adopted to protect the insulation boards during transmit. For example, in one method, a plurality of boards were vertically stacked and then circumferentially wrapped with a plurality of overlapping or partially overlapping plastic membranes. Other methods employed a type of resilient stretchable plastic bag which was stretched, disposed over the vertical stacks and then allowed to retract onto the stack to form bundles. In either case, the bundles were then loaded onto flat bed trucks for delivery.
These methods proved insufficient to protect the boards during transportation, particularly when the trucks traveled at highway speed. Most notably, the circumferential wrap or stretch plastic methods do not closely conform to the configuration of the stack of panels. Specifically, while these approaches provide adequate support to maintain the stacks in a secure bundle, exterior wrinkles or surplus material are formed. These wrinkles, particularly those proximate to the top of the bundles, experience tearing and other failures when battered by high winds during transmit. Consequently, the construction panels become exposed to water and wind damage which may render them unusable.
This problem was alleviated by first stacking the bundles on a flatbed truck and then applying a tarp over the entire load. While this approach was effective in preventing damage to the boards during transport, new issues arose. The tarping process required a driver to climb to the top of the stacked bundles to properly position and secure the tarp. This increased the risk of driver injury because the stacked bundles were dangerously high above the ground. Further, the application of a tarp required additional man hours, thus making it economically disadvantageous. Still further, the tarping requirement extends the time required for a truck to load and deliver a load of insulation board and requires building contractors to tarp loads for protection while on the job site, which adds additional cost to each project.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for an improved method of transporting insulation boards that is safer and more efficient, while still adequately protecting the insulation boards during transmit and at the job site.